Homestuck high
by randomnezz4eva123
Summary: Join the cast of homestuck as they go through high school! They face dark magic, pregnancies, drama and more! It has multiple pairings and ADULT CONTENT plz review this is my first story
1. The spring fling

**_hi guys this is my first fanfic i RLY hope u all enjoy it im riting it on notpad but mi frend beta red it 4 me! HEHE HOMESTUCK FOREVER! _**

The spring fling was next week and John didn't have a date. He realy liked Rose however. He had liked her sence second grade when she bit his arm and broke his glasses and made him cry.

He took his books out of his locker and seen Rose walking towards him. He got REALY nervous and began to sweat.

"Hi rose" he said blankly

"What do you want loser" she replied coldly

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" John said

"Ok" Rose said "But if someone hotter than you asks me then im gonna go with them"

"Thats ok" John said

Just then the schools goth kid Gamzee came up to talk to them.

"Hey rose" Gamzee seed "I like totally love your hair, wed look amazing together at the spring flarp next week. YoU should go with me."

"I just asked her you goth freak" John proclamed loudly!

"Well your no god for rose. Rose is a beauty like no other rose could compare. I deserve to go with her more than yu do!"

"OMG u guys" Rose describbed looking from John to Hamzee "Why don't u both take me to the spring fling next week? We could be a threesome"

"Ok" John and Gamzee agreed in unicons.

On the weekend Rose went shopping with Jade and Ferrari to pick a dress. They got ready together at jades house. Rose was wearing a mini length lether tight dress which came up to her knees like one of those pencil skrits and it hugged her small frame tightly. It had no straps and it was held up by her _boobies_. It was bright green and it showed of her clevers. She bought knee high leather black boots that had riddles in them and were for inches high off the ground with a pointy toe. She wore her hair up in a kinda messy bun with her bangs just bellow her eyebros. She was wearing thick black eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She was also wearing a fake tan.

"OMG u look so hot rose I would totally wanna _sex_ you" Jade said as she smacked Rose's ass.

"you look hot too Jade, I bet Dave will want to sex you to" Rose described

"Do u think so?" she blushed "Im a virgin though"

"Don't worry he likes virgins" Ferrari said "Vriska told me"

"OMG Vriskas slept with Dave!" Jade ejaculated

"Yea, but he didn't like it because she wasn't a virgin" Ferrari conjured

"Oh ok" Jade countered

They all went to the party and everyone was there. Everyone danced with one another and the lights were flickering between all different colours. All the differnt clicks were dancing together and it was realy good. Dave ended up taking Jade early and Roze gave her a wink but Vriska was jealousy. She want Dave for herself and didnt like them together.

"Rose" John said seriously "I think im in love with you"

"OMG John" Rose declaration "I think im in lust with you too"

"yay" they both said

"OMG you guys karkat just killed himself" Gamzee proclimbed

**_hehe a cliffhanger i hop u enjoyed it plz review_**


	2. Karkats incident and Jades secret

_**hi guys this is chapter 2. i finished chapter 1 a while back b4 my other beta reder got busy wit school since she didnt start then so now my otherfriend said shed beta it insted. ITS A LOT BETTER NOW THNK U SO MUUUUUCH CAROLYN UR A BETTER EDITER THAN JANE.**_

Everyone went to teh hospitl to see Karkat. He was in a comma. Everyone was crying, even Dave was crying a little bit because he and Karkat were best frends. They did lots of things togther (AN: no gay stuff tho! thats gross!) and so he was upset Karkat would try and do this to himself.

"Is he gonna be allright" John inquisisted the doctor

"If it wasnt for you kids he wouldnt be" the doctor said

"So he is going to be okay?" Dave weeped

"He will suffer amnesiea and may never walk again" the doctor solemnly said.

"NO!" Dave escalated loudly

John and Rose were waiting outside. Rose was very upset. She dated Karkat when she was younger and she lost her virginity to him. He was her first love and she never really gog over him.

"I cant believe he would do this hes so emo" Rose moaned

"I am sorry!" John proclaimed

"John" Rose said seductivley "Can u take my mind off it"

John gulped. He knew what Rose wanted but he wasnt sure if he was ready for it yet. Rose was a sex goddess and he was a geek who never got less than 100 perfect in any lessons. But he had no scores in the sex department.

"Rose" John pronounced "I do not think now is the right time!"

"U want to wait?" Rose raised her eyebbrow

"I want are first time to be specil" John announced

"Ok" Rose said moodily.

Five days later Karkat woke up from his coma and everyone came to pick him up. Dave was very happy his friend was awake and brought along cheetos and pepsi to celebrate. The girls had been to thhe beach and so they were in their bikinis. Rose was wearing a lethar tight string thang bikini which showed of her private areas while Jade wore a black lacey one with a 'D' over her left boob becase she loved Dave.

"He is suffering with severe head tramaur" the doctor said shakily "he does not remember his name!"

Everyone gasped.

"No! Karkat!" Dave discharged

"Who is Karkat my name is Tarvos" Karkat said questioninly

"He can no longer walk either he must go in a wheelchair" said doctor We do not know if he will recover

"How could this happen" Gamzee shot "All he want was to be normal"

They all left the hospital and Karkat was rolling himself happily while everyone was crying they had lost one of their best freinds and school would no longer be the same how were they supposed to hang around with him now he was in awheelchar.

To lighten the mood they decided to go to mcdonnalds and so they all went there and ordered burgers and chips and chicken nuggest for everyone to eat except for vriska who ate the napkins instead.

"Golly I REALLY like these chicken nuggets" Karkat happily said

"Karkat..." Dave began "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM."

"My name is Tarvos! Not Karkat!" Karkat exclamated. He smashed the chicken nugget down on the table and squished it like a bug as he looked at the floor. He was ANGRY.

Gamzee sighed "I guess we shall call him Tarvos"

"YAY" Karkat, now Tarvos sang explendidly.

"These napkins taste like piss" Vriska snooted as she gobbled one up.

"I used that one to wipe myself after I peed..." Jade whimpered.

"Ok" Vriska said, munching away.

"When did you go to pee" Rose asked curiously

Jade looked down at the floor while fiddling with his black lace panties "When you all weren't looking...I..I needed to take a pregnancy test."

"WHAT!" everyone but Feferi exclaimed because she was too cool

"Dave..." Jade began "I AM PREGNANT!

_**gasp! Jade is PG! what will happn now! will karkat get better? REVIEW**_


	3. Dark magick and a lemon

**_this chapter contains ADULT CONTENT between john and rose! if u do not like it plz skip over it. im really enjoying riting this story but ill upload more 2morrow this is the last update for now I WANT REVIEWS_**

John and Rose were in a field holding hands and kissing. They were alone and the sun was high in the sky. Rose was in a long white dress and a sun hat and John was chasing her through corn and sunflowers. He felt happy. She spun around and her silken gown brushed against the corn as she ran backwards in slow motion. John went to grab her, but she moved out of the way and he stumbled over a giant cliff and fell into darkness.

"John" a voice boomed as he hit the floor "I am the dark genie of precipice Araida!"

Thunder boomed.

"You are yur frends are in GRAEVE DANGER" she said

"What do you mean!" John said he didnt want any harm to come to Rose so he was worried since they handnt had sex yet.

"JADE IS PREGNANT WITH THE SON OF A DEVIL" Aradia bombed as more thunder struck loudly "And Rose is NEXT"

"O M G" John giggled

"you must destroy the dammed incubes on a nigth when the moon is full and spill his blod onto Jade and make her drink it so it kills the baba!" Ariada proclaimed

"But WHO IS THE INUCUBS!" John demolished as he clentched his fists.

Aradia glowed "You must find out for yourself john! UNLASH THE POWER FROM WITHIN AND DO NOT LET THE DEMON TANT YOUR ROSE OR SHE WILL WILT"

She handed him two plastic horns

"When you put these on you will turn into my faithful demon sslayer ERIDAN" she magistrated "He will serve you well"

"Ok" John said and he woke up

"Oh your ok" Rose said and she hugged John

"What happened" John elaborated as Dave hugged him next.

Dave raged "Dark magick came out of your mcdonnaldss burger and FOUND ITS WAY TO YOUR SOUL"

"How!" John demanded

"we do not yet know" Tarvos clemenced "We think that by eating it it distrupted the forces within your purities"

"oh my gog" John said seriously

The next day at school the group sat in a dark corner away from everoyne else as hey tried to think what happened to Jonn. But John knew that deep down there was an demon after Rose's ovaries. He couldnt bare the thought of his love falling to such a trap.

"Maybe it was just food poisoning" Feferi helped

"No my legs began to shake with a need i have long forgotten when i saw the black aroma!" Tarvos said

"Where are Jade?" Rose asked

Dave began to cry into Tarvos shoulder. John had a feeling in his gut that this was not a god sign.

"She cheated on me with a college guy" he moaned into Tarvos. he was so upset.

"OMG Dave" Vriska purred as she pulled his face into her boobs. Dave cried into them instead.

"John we need to talk" Rose announced

"Ok" John said

They got up and went to a private part of the school where no one could see or hear them. John had a feeling that he would be getting lucky as some people call it but he knew he had to be carful. He couldnt risk getting his rose pregnant or the conseqences would be FATALITY.

"John" Rose moaned "Will u be my boyfriend?"

"Ok" John said

"So you will have sex with me then since thats what people do when they go out" Rose said

John could not resist those gigantic bosoms in that tight school top were begging him to rip it off right here and plant his seed DEEP inside of her. but he had to control himself or things would get bad.

"I do not know Rose" John manifested "Maybe we should wait!"

"I AM TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU JON. I WANT YOU TO PUT IT IN ME NOW."

Rose did not need to say more. John teared open the girls school shirt and her boobies came springing out in a wave of bouncyness. They were like those bouncy balls, only they were softer. He ripped off her skirt and looked at her panties. there was water already dripping from her patnies and her thighs were wet.

He took off his trousers and then ripped her panties into too feeling how wet they were between his hands. More water began leaking out of her flower while she moaned. She took off her bra and then pulled out Johns hard member and pressed it to her sacred area.

"Put it in me Johnny!" she cried loudly.

"Ok" John said and he put his shaft into her tight hole. It was hot and wet inside. She began orgasming and making sexual animal like noises.

"Oh oh oh! Oh John! Pull it in a little deeper! Ooooooh yeah!" Rose exclamated. She clawed his back like a tigeress in heat and John contiued to deflower his sweet rose. He already felt close to consumating their love with his seed.

He could feel the water flowing out of her and onto the floor beneath them. It made him want to drink it all up and feed it to her. he could not control himsellf any longer and they came together in one giiant orgasm.

"JOOOOOOOOHN!" she moaned as he came deep within her carven, her flower oozing with the white liquid as he pulled out of her.

"NO! John! Rose!" Jade's loud cry mewled.

They turned their sweaty heads to see Jade struggling in the grasp of a man who looked more evil than ANY other man they had seen. His aura admitted a dark energy that made the clouds come together and boom lightening.

"NOW THAT ROSE HAS BEEN GIVEN THE SEED I CAN PLANT MY SPAWN!" the evil man yelled

"Sollux, it hath been a while!" Tarvos trembled as he, Feferi, Dave, Vriska and Gamzee all came running up to the area.

"John, use the power of my demon slayer to help Jade!" John heard aradia's voice call.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out the plastic horns and stuck them into his head. He felt himself morphing into a different being until he was no longer John but a purple capped man with thick rimmed glasses.

"Sollux" John's now deep Eridan voice boomed "It's time to duel.

**_john has transformed into eridan and sollux wants to plant his spawn! who will win! plz review and then u will find out!_**


	4. The duel

**_to the people asking if im a troll no i am not i wuld rly like 2 bee one tho since the homestuck ones are cool! idk why id own a dildo to stick up an ass lol im not old enough 2 own one._**

**_to the nice ppl who left nice reviews i wnt 2 say thank u because they made me smile hehe. nefotion gave me a REALLY god idea 2 add in wizards 2 the story so i might do that. im rely glad u like the character developement but whaat is my immortal? do you mean like the song by evenescense?_**

Just when all hope was thought to be lost Eridan took out of his deadly weapon knwon as the almighty Demontroll and began to rock out on it so the noise would distract Sollux wich it did and he let go of Jade and she came running over to them.

"Thank you sooooooooooo much John" she exclaimed

"My name is Eridan, John is no longer part of this body but exists now within hells wreched flames!" Eridan spoke

"Oh ok" Jade said and walked over to Dave

"So..." Sollux begins as he took out his own instrement, the dark and almighty Redtooth which was an old wooden violin and began to fight back against Eridan "You are challenging me to a duel"

"You will not win it" Eridan ejaculates as he plucks the guitar harder "you will not win over my wrath and you will no take these chicks back to your castle within the dark clouds to create the next evil dark overloard!"

"Then if i lose the battle you must hand over to me Rose and Jade so I may plant the dark spawn within them to create the ultimite POWER" Sollux suggested

Both demons began to rock out on their instruments and a clash of white and black aroma smashed together within the space between them as they batteld it out. they began to sweat. it was a tough duel but Eridan did a triple eighty and knocked Sollux back flying.

"WELL DONE ERIDAN!" everyone on Eridans side cheered.

"Whatevs" Eridan said, putting his guitar into his pocket

Sollux walked away in defeat but hed be backk they all knew it.

Eridan took off his horns and John returned.

"What happenend" John ingerigated

"you turned into a super awesome demon called Eridan and you battled that Sollux guy to protect me and Jade" Rose bubbled.

"Oh ok" John said

"Lets go to class" Gamzee cornered

"I smell a war coming..." Tarvos wanred "I do not like this. Be careful John mboy"

The next day Rose came over to John bubbling with news

"John guess what" she said

"what" John said

"Were going to have a baby" she cried

"Thats great" John said and he hugged her tightly. he always wanted to be a

"Whats going on" Dave inquisited

"Rose is going to have a baby" John said proudly

Dave smiled "But wait what about Sollux and the dark spawm"

"Dont worry about that right now we must celebrate" Rose manifactured.

"Ok" Dave said

_**next chapter there will be a baby shower and a realy big surprise but is it a good or bad one review to find out**_


	5. Birth of the triplets!

**_i am SOOOOOO SOORRY i doesnt update earlier i started scool again a few weeks ago and i was concantating RELY HARD ON MY WORK. i evenn showed my plans for this story 2 my english teacher who was gravely impressed by my origiginality. i wnt 2 tank everyone for supporting this story! just waint until u see what happens next heehee_**

****It has been two weeks sence diabolo impgrenated Jade with his seed and she was in the hospitil going to give birth sence deamon babys grow quick and stuff like in twilight. She was in a lot of pain and everyone was here to cheer her on sence she was scaerd of theoutcome because demoan babys are hurtful.

Dave was ver upset be cause it was his girlfrend and he didnt like that she was wit child with another man and a deamon nontheless. John new that rose cold be next if he was not carefull and had not ben sleeping for to weeks because rose could be next.

"she is in pain" the nurse moaned sadly

"what about the baby" dave demadnded

"you mean babies" the nurse corrected "she is having triplets but they are not of natral causes!"

Everyone looked sadly at each other. Jade might not survie and the babys might take over her body.

A doctor appeared.

"she has given birth to the childs!" he announced

"they are burtn with fires of hell but the others cannot tell of the things that they will face of a lonly mothers grace" Tarvos prophisied

"THEY ARE MY SONS! NO DAM B STARD WILL CLAM THEM AS THERE OWN!" Dave ejaculats

Rose took Johns hand "I feel uneasy" she quoted "soemthing is amist"

"i can feel it to" John reconziled and he kissed Rose passiontly.

Everyone went to see Jade and her babies there were two boys and a girl. one boy had grayish skin an wellow eyes like a demon and then the girl had daves blond hair but then the other boy...LOOKED LIKE TARVOS!

"omg" everyone said

"they all have different fathers" the nurse said widely "please take a shit and we will explain the circumsize."

Dave couldnt sit down he was too angry. one of his childs were a damon and the other lookedlike his best frend! he also did not have a air for his family name! his true cchild was a girl...

"HOW COULD YOU TAVOS!" dave cried as tears welled in his eyes "she is my wife to be!"

"it was an accidant it happened in mcdonnald" Tarvos solmnly said.

"we did not mean it Dave!" jade weeped

"You stole my son...now i shall make you pay!" dave exclamed and left

Jade cried as rosepatted her back and the babys slept. Jade was worred dave might turn to the dark side and she did not want to date a daemon!

"John" rose said suddenly "we need to make plans."

DUN DUN DUUUUN! A CLIFFIE!****

_**also 2 the ppl sayin im a troll IM NOT STP SAYING THAT! mi frends say itzs not about spellin byt the stry that matters so i dnt need to rite amazilg like the twilight author does to please u! for those suporting mi storey U GAIZ R AWSOME!**_


	6. Sollux

**GUYUS STFU OKAI STUP BEIN MEEN! dis story is good u havnt seen wat is planed!** **an i m sorry i havn updtated as muc school SUXXXXXXX!**

"hav you named them yet" john assed jade

"i will call the daemon equius" jade complicaed "daves girl will be caled terezi and tarovs son jake!"

"my son..." tarvos masurcated "is beautfil"

Suddenly white smok came in to and their was Sollex with a moses bucket with a grin on his face. Everyone gaped and jade lunged for equius.

"NO! YOU CANOT HAVE HIM!" SHE CRED.

"foolish mortel! he will becom the next daemon lord of the derse! u can not stop my planes..." Sollux potted

Gamzee stod up.

"no u daemon equius will rule prospit do you not COMPREHEND" he condemed

"YOU DO NOT KNOW ME" sollux welped.

"THESE PLAINS ARE NOT YORUS TO CONQUER" GAmzee reunited

Tarvos stood up, "No. he must go with the daemon becuse it has ben ritten"

John shook his hed "but then he will try too sex rose!" he coaxed

Sollux grined "rose will becum my bird and we will make love every nite."

"NO" john moaned and pulled out Demontroll. He put on his hornes and he transformation into Eridan.

Everyone gasped.

"John you look different..." Rose peculiured.

"Sollux. My enemey. Youmust defet me to progess in yor quest"

Sollux smirkes and takes roses rist. she yellped and then Sollux diisapparated and let a bloody note saying 'daddys cuming for you equius'. Jade began to cry.

"how do we getto desre" eridan growled

"Katkat was from there but he no longer is" Gamzee thought

"jade you need to hide yo kids." eridan said sereusly.

"ok" jade repled

"Gamzee, tarvos and feferi cum with me we need to see a gene named aradia who will tell us how to get there"

"ok" they all said

**SO WIL ARADIA HELP THEM? WAT IS GUNNA HAPPN TEEHEEE!**


	7. On the mountain

**my frend told me 2 try ritin in da pov off sumone so i will try 2 do that this chapter ok so plz tell me if it ok.**

JOHN POV

i relly didnt no what to do about it all it realy seemed to much. I was in love with rose but somthing didnot feel rite about it. it seemd as tho she was ledding meonto sumthing that i felt unsuely aboot. I fell as thought i should protect her but it was all to much and i was scarred. i didnt no if i wanted to do this.

"My boy" tarvos cooed as we waked up the mountain "yu can do this becaus you are a worrior and u strive for it!"

"i feel liek my luck has gone with the wind tho" i repelled "do i rely love rose? Or is their someone else?"

"maybe i can help you decade in time jonathan" tarvos wiggled his eyebros.

I begun too fell hot at that. Tarvos was attractive nd i had a crush on karkit when he was their but i wasnt homo. I loved rose and i needed too procreate her babys from Sollux sence she was a woman so she couldnt do it. i had to be a man and standup for her.

I new rose all ways had a thing four jade to. the way they looked at one anoter was filed with hot firy passione and i new they wanted one another. It was kinda hot tho sence they were two girls and it turns me on.

suddenly there was a hand on my figh. I mooned and saw it was Tarvos who were grinin at me. My face was red and i lucked awaay but Gamzee caught it. his eye fishes in my and there were no where to look. I was surronded.

"we no u want ouer harddics in your harddrive johnny..." tarvos giggled

I moaned.

"we wont tell rose it okay" gamzee seed when cumming over "my wand can make miracles."

they were rite.i wanted it. i wanted themm. this is who i am.

"Ok...do it..." i said and pulled down my pants.

Gamzee came over and groped my warhammer of zillyhoo and tavros wet my crater with his hot tendancies. i got hard and begun to moon and tarvos stuck his bull into my flower and then gamzee did the sam. it felt rely good to hav both of them in me an makin my bucket bigger.

"ooh gamzee! tarvos! pull it in more! ooooh yeaaaah" i yodeled as i roded them on the mountain.

then i came and then they both came in me and they spill theyre pollen in side my flower.

But then somthing extrinordinry happened. tarvos stood up and his eyes widen like sausepens.

"I remembur now...I AM KARKAT!" karkat came.

"omg" me and gamzee said

**karkats back now! WHTT WILL HAPPN IDK LOL I DO BUT U DNT REVEW PLZ OK HE PLOTZ GETTIN HARDUR!**


	8. Solluxs Lair

**im rely happy with al of thw reviws im getin from people an evryoen giving me support! im 1000000 percent serius about this story! and im sory about sum of da wierd spelings i gt a virud n itz mesed up mi comp :c so sum ov it locks wired?**

**AND AS 4 DA OTHA REVIWS DA ONEZ HO R DAYIN DAT DIS IS BAD ITZ NOT OKAY!? I WORK RELY HARD ON DA PLOX 4 DIS U DNT UNDERSTATMUNT AN U DNT NO WATS CUMIN OKAY SO DNT JUDGE U ASSHOS. TO PROVE OU WRON I FINALY GT MY STY OF MI HRDDRIVE N I ROTE IT PROPRLY CUZ U AL HAV A PROBLEM WIV MI WAY SO WEN U RED IT TRY N FIND SUMMIN WRNG WIV IT DEN!**

Rose was seating sadly on the bed with the carcasses of fracktured bones and devil chi;ldren surronded at her feet with the blood of angleic innosence on her fingertips. Sollux hath taken her away from her friendships and had carved her into a crimsen spicked room with mutalated woman hanging from the cielings by their ovulation systems and with the baba fetuses in there eye sockets. She new that if she wasn't plesurabl enough for Solux she would join them in there patehtic orginic mooonlight tango sway dancings. She dreamed of a dream that bleed into the feers of presipece and her eyed sangof a tail of forgetten masurcation.

"Rose" Sollex repairended as his cracked yellow and crusted fingernaels claws at her underbelly with a loving delite "I can sence the baba's souL!"

The misphoniac creyd and excreeted loudly weith a voice that belowed songs from the hearth of a love she lost "No! YOu are a fat nerd geek with wired glasses that feasts on the fetuses of gothic childs sent frm haven to punish your instigationed soul! I CAN;T HAV SIX WITH A TROLL LIKE YOU!"

he probebly had fifteen girths any way.

"YOU LIE!" he hisses and his vemnom spat a cross the walls and turnwed the bodys of the mutalated victems in to hydrocloric acid and it leathered down and burnt throught the skull made floors. He flew flew backwards to the corner of his cieling and gloared at her with the fire of heathed passeon you can fdind in french lullabys.

"I lust johnatan NOT YOU!" she eviscerated softly wilst she cries the velvit tears odf the mennopauses that climacate from the ruens of the reched pedimeants of life. "HE IS CUMMING FOR ME"

"No Rosa..." Sollux abatemented and he toke of his glasses to reveal the eyes of a worm lordess who crathed the fleash of the billium rectations of lacing china silk and his sockets were emptyed with aluminiem tissues made from the pancreus of god, "HE HAS SEXUAL INTERCURSE WITH GAMHEE AND TAVROS IN THE MOUNTAIN." he came.

Rose started to crey the tears of raen that fals on venus only no raen ever gos their becuz theres no warter but they were filed with the love of volcanic explshions and exploitees. Her tears made ouddles on the floor as she run form the room and Sloluz laughed liekt the evil man he was and cascadared down so that the voilcanic water eruoted from her eyes went over his cloths and set them on fire but did not kil him becauze he's not flamabil. Soon he would watter his sweat rose with the piss of a 1000 dragoons beter then she watered herself (AN: LYK PHOTOSINFURSIS.)

She preeched out her creys liek a jesus gospil book only it wasnt a book byut a song so shut up.

Nepita came from the rapprochement of Neptune and flys through the windpw smelling like the rottan corpses of a hundread falcons who eat the spit of neckbeerds and cry form the rapped childs of acquiescene and luggaged toward the willting flower. She had bought froth the antediluvian waters of neptunia to heel her soul befor it was selled to the obsolote devil in dersey.

"Eat the water" she beleagured and rose eat it up.

"You must fight the power" neptuina crotheled in dissamence her wiskers food from ASDA peace whistled in lite harmeny wen her eyes fested upon rose's week body. her tonge rise forth from the grond to pluck out a needel thred that she plunged in to her skin so she to could dancing in the abanaxed magnatic heet of the sun with her pussy and handled it to Rose "Use et as le lockpic."

"if you continu with this you well break you're mind." the fluoresent crows cawudeled in lustful desier as they pluked the maggots from there inermost sacral areas to fed rose.

"i must fight for john and our baby and for HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION!" rose molested the

"Very Well" Nepeta "I will make arrangments."

Rose slept uneasy that night.

**that's da end of chupter 8! plz review wat wil nepeta plan wats goin 2 hapen 2 tarvos now karkat again revoo n find out!**


	9. The Gertrude Bass

**im so thunkful for da revows im gettin for tha stry nd I DO NOT NEED HELP WITH IT OK I AM FINE my brother woz arrested an then i cldnt come on for a whiole but now dis stry is goin in a whole knew direction xP so haters u can fuck off go smewhere else ok fuck u**

* * *

><p>Three weaks has past sence dave left Jade at the hospice wuh the babys an he ha#s climabed the ther mountain. He creid tear s thst wer like his eys color while scoopin the mountain. The snow glew a crimson white and he creyd more. In the distence he saws Dad and Kanayon makeing out agenist a thistle branch in snow.<p>

"Dad!" Dave squeels an d fingers his hand to Dad. "What do you DO hear?"

"Suloux is delfowering menkind and so we must proscetate." Dad gloomy said.

"ok." Dave said.

They makes there way to Dads controiversial limo and jump in to it. they sat around all sad like in silence. Huffs and puffs later, Dave bestotted a idea to the crowde. They eagerly wait in anticipatio

"I knmow what to do." Dave said. "We forum a band."

"Dave you stupid." Kanaya moodely says,.

Dave glewered "NO." Dave had the shoulders of a politatician lookin over his polatical sun glasses. "do you FOOLS not get it? We...shal...defeater soluxe with the power."

"Sugoi." Bro said aND gave dave a bass. Dave nods.

"You see..." Dave holded up the bass. "this is waht its about. the bass."

Kanaya genntley tooched the bass. "This is a god catch. Bro u did really well catchiking this bass. Suloox will not stencil a chance."

Bro smirks. "Heh. We'll im all aboot thee bass."

Dave fingered the scales of the bass. "Dad pull out the intesticale thingys and make guitaer strings for the bass." he paces the bass unto Dad who then fingers the bass.

"Yes..." Dad smelled the bass. "freash air will be punish in to submisson at the sounds of this bass."

Roxy wakes into the limo. "Hey gays whaddup."

"Valliant fool, do nt speek!" Dave wept gravely. "Dad speeks to the bass."

"...oooooooookkkkkkk..." Roxy stooped back wards and ontto Bros lap. "o-oh...B-bro.../"

"Conference over. let us name.," Dave sermoned. the others nodded.

"...I know!" Roxie pooped up a light bulb. "Basselback."

Kanaya cackiled meaningfuly "Take your trash ridden nickelshit out of hear fuckgirl."

Roxy poouted and snuggles into Bro's chest hair. "Meanie butt."

Dad decaded the limos stage. "I know. The Gertrude Bass."

"The Gertrude Bass!?" everyone exclaimed in a heat of inquisititivty awe.

Dad through his hands toward the heavens skys and his non-political glasses pushwa themseluves up his nose. "all these darnded industrial kids these days weaving there origaminal band names. So...we take an ugly name (Gertrude after my fifth mistress) then adding the bass...we are all about gertrudes bass."

"Yes..." Dave beckoned then he fist bumped the air. "YES."

The Gertrude Bass plotte d and plannted there plans. Roxy demanded they must cover the song Poronograph by Nickelback, and they agreed. Dave was the leeds vocalis and plays the Bass. Kanaya was heavy metal drums and even peareced her spetim and her tongue in three places. Roxy dawned lolita fashion and plays the sexaphone and Bro on egglectric guitar and Dad was going to be the back in rapper like Marshall.

Kanaya boy friend pap frank was gonna join but he decided they where too confirmist for his delicate tastes so makes out with Kanayas tougne rings in intervals.

Dave took the microphone and begin singing the Niclelbuck song:

"**Look at this photograph...**  
><strong>Every time I do it makes me laugh<strong>  
><strong>How your eyes get so red<strong>  
><strong>And what the hell is on Daddys head?<strong>

**And this is where I grew up**  
><strong>I think the present owner fixed it up<strong>  
><strong>I never knew we've never went without<strong>  
><strong>The second floor is hard for sneaking out.<strong>"

In the middle of the song Dad or 'Daddy' did a rap of imrpovisation and then they all stopped to celebrate with cheetos and pepsi max. It was a god feeling.

"Daddy. I like that." Dad purred at Dave who lost his eyebros.

Somewhere in the icy mountains, sollex heard the song, and made arangments with his brother skrollex to counteract The Gertrude Bass.

The bass was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>did u like it? pls reviw<strong>


End file.
